Power Swap
by jason5-evah
Summary: What happens when the seven most powerful demigods eat churros? Well, you won't find out in this story, but you will find out what happens if the characters were to accidentally switch powers.


_**Power Swap**_

Once upon a time the seven were hanging out in Bunker 9. Leo wanted to show everyone his great new invention. The thingy-majig. It did stuff. Leo knew it did – it worked before, doing whatever it did.

"NOW I WILL SHOW YOU THE AWESOMENESS. PREPARE TO BE AH-MAZED." Leo yelled. Jason frowned because Leo yelled RIGHT IN HIS EAR.

"Okay. Show us." Percy said.

"Here goes! … I said, here goes!" he pressed the button like a bajillion times. Nothing. Everyone was bored after fifteen minutes of Leo frantically pressing the button.

"I swear it was working! I knew it was…" Leo scratched his head as his friends filed out of bunker 9. He was a failure. And he was sad.

Then it exploded. Right in his face. "DANG IT." Leo yelled. He heard muffled giggles coming from outside.

He was so sad that he muttered, "I wish I were a cat so I wouldn't be so depressed."

Then the strangest thing happened. He shrunk. He literally shrunk to the point where the table was giant. He wondered if he could jump on it. HOP. _Wow, that was easy_, he thought_. I must be super human_! He looked at his hands. _Oh shizzle nugget_. He was a cat.

But why was he a cat? Was everyone else a cat now? Wait. That meant Jason was a cat too. _I need to see Jason as a cat. That would be so funny. _Leo thought.

He ran outside bunker 9 to find his new cat-friends, but they weren't cats. They were human. Leo ran right in front of Jason.

"JASON! WHAT THE HECK. WHY AREN'T YOU A CAT?!" Leo shouted.

"Aww, cute! Look at the kitty!" Jason smiled. Leo-the-cat's words didn't even come out human; all Jason heard was: "MEW MEOW MEOW MRRRRRRRRROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!11"

He bent down to pet Leo.

"IM NOT CUTE. IM HOT. LIKE HOT AS HADES. SO SHUT UP. AND-" Leo was cut off by Jason scratching his head. That felt nice. He involuntarily started purring.

The others, but Piper, ignored Jason's strange obsession over the cat and headed on.

Jason said to Piper, "LET'S KEEP THE CAT."

Piper pet Leo the cat. "Aw, I guess it's kind of cute."

Leo yelled, "KIND OF!? WHAT PART OF HOT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" But it came out as, "MROW MEOW MEOW MOEW MROW!"

"I'm taking the cat." Jason decided.

"Jason, what if it already has a home?"

"Well, they should guard their cat more carefully." Jason said picking up Leo the cat. "Besides, I want a pet cat. You know I've always wanted one! Now here's my chance!"

"What if it has rabies?" Piper questioned. "What if it tries to kill you? What if it's a monster in disguise!?"

"NO I'M NOT!" Leo yelled. Yet it still came out as an adorable meow.

"See! SIR CUDDLES UNDERSTANDS."

"Sir cuddles?" Piper face-palmed. "Are you kidding me, right now?"

"NOPE. Come on, Sir Cuddles. You can stay in my lonely cabin." Jason said walking ahead. Leo tried meowing at Jason to stop and think about how he turned into a cat, but Jason couldn't speak cat so that was bad.

Jason cuddled Leo close to his face. "You're so cute! And fluffy! You'll probably love my cabin – aside from the creepy Zeus statue staring at you all the time. But it's great! Plenty of room to run around and all that." Jason held Leo the cat close to his chest, occasionally nuzzling him with his nose.

"OKAY THIS IS GETTING REALLY WEIRD REALLY FAST." A disturbed Leo cried. Meowed. Same difference.

Leo had never seen Jason like this. Well, aside from Piper. But that was different. Jason was smitten with a kitten. Leo had always assumed Jason hated animals from the way he always kept his distance from them. He didn't even seem that close with Tempest, his horse.

Yet here Jason was… cuddling and nuzzling him, as a cat, of all things. It was downright DISTURBING.

He wondered if Piper would still date him after this. Oh well.

Jason entered the cabin with Leo the cat. He set Leo down on the ground and said, "Enjoy your new home! Sorry it's a bit creepy. I'm not entirely fond of it myself."

Leo the cat meowed to say, "Omg you need to stop. I'm not your cat."

"Yeah, I feel that way too." Jason sighed. Leo wondered if he realized he was talking to a freaking cat. Jason continued his speech. "It's just I can't ask them to get rid of the statue. I mean it's my dad, but he doesn't seem to like me anyways so what's the point of keeping the creepy statue? But it's respectful and I don't like being rude, you know?"

"What?" Leo asked.

"I know you can't really understand me, but thinking you do is nice." Jason sighed.

"You do realize that YOU'RE TALKING TO A FREAKING CAT, RIGHT?" Leo meowed.

"You're such a good listener. I mean I could complain to my friends about the struggle of being a son of Zeus, but I doubt that they would like to hear it."

_OMG_, Leo thought. _He's using me as his own personal therapist. That's weird. I don't even have a degree._

"I wonder if Zeus ever thinks if I've done something good." Jason picked up Leo the cat. "Well, since Zeus never said it to me, I hope you know whatever you accomplish in your life, Sir Cuddles, that I am very proud of you."

Leo the cat blinked twice. He decided to meow, that way Jason got some feedback, because right now Jason was sharing his deepest darkest secrets with him and he didn't know how to react.

"I'll be back later tonight! With some food! It'll be GREAT!" Jason said, petting Leo one last time before he left, closing the door behind him.

_Dang it. Now I'm stuck in here with creepy Zeus until Jason gets back. _Leo thought. .. and _I'm too short to reach the doorknob…._

_LEO_. Nothing._ PELICAN_. Nothing. _BEAR._ Nothing. Leo was getting very annoyed that he couldn't change back to normal. To the best of his knowledge, he figured out that he had switched powers with Frank. So that sucked. He always annoyed Frank, but now he realized how hard it was to have this power._ OH MAN_, Leo realized. _DRAGON. TURN INTO DRAGON_. Nothing.

Jason burst through the door. "SIR CUDDLES! Did you miss me!"

Leo the cat ran under the bed. Jason seemed to not see him there and plopped on his bed. "Sir Cuddles. I'm not sure where you are right now, but I have a lot to tell you."

Leo wanted to know more of Jason's secrets. So he climbed onto Jason's bed. Jason stared at the cat and smiled. "Today was great." He said petting Leo the cat. "But unfortunately I couldn't find Leo all day. I think he went out to prank some people again. He does that. You would like Leo, well, maybe. He can be kind of annoying."

"HEY!"

"But he's cool." Jason said. He stared at the creepy Zeus statue. "Sir Cuddles, do you ever think you aren't good enough? Like no matter what you do, you have this constant reminder of how you could never make anyone proud?"

Leo the cat meowed out of confusion.

Jason sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're a cat. You don't have to deal with an existential crisis. You're so lucky. Everyone else knows that what they've done is good enough, but how come, I don't?"

Leo said, "But you're mister lightning bolt!"

"I mean, what I didn't have any powers or anything. What would I be? Just that person over there in the corner? People always think I'm so great, but am I?"

Leo wanted to run away because he's not good with people. "MEOW."

"Yeah, I know. I'm being too deep. On a different topic: So you know that girl that was questioning you? Well, yeah that's Piper, my girlfriend."

"NO NO NO NO DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT YOUR GIRL PROBLEMS."

"No, seriously, she's really cool. And beautiful and amazing…"

"MEOW."

"Oh right, I was saying, that her birthday is coming up and I was wondering what to get her. I had a few ideas but I wasn't sure."

Then Jason kept talking to Sir Cuddles aka Leo the Cat until he dozed off cuddling with the cat.

Percy smiled as he saw Annabeth in the distance. He waved. Seeing Annabeth always made him happy. She looked so pretty and smart and… mad. That was _definitely _a scowl on her face. She looked like she was ready to kill_. Should I say something_? Percy thought. _What if she kills me?_

Right as he was going to turn on his heel and go the other direction, maybe hide behind a tree or something, Annabeth called his name.

"Percy! I'm so glad to see you!" she called. She didn't look as mad now. Okay. Good. That meant she wasn't mad at him.

"Annabeth! How are you?" Percy asked politely. "You kind of look…"

"Mad?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's because I AM mad."

She crossed her arms and stared off into space, probably reliving whatever had her so worked up. She was quiet. Which made Percy even more uneasy – quiet anger was the scariest anger. Whoever was the one to tick her off this time was _really _in for it.

"…do you wanna talk about it?" Percy offered in his best therapist voice.

That did the trick. "YES. OH MY GODS. I CANNOT BELIEVE IT. IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SUPER AMAZING POOL PROJECT FOR THE CAMP, YOU KNOW? LIKE IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME AND I WAS REALLY CLOSE TO FINISHING THE PLANS WHEN – BAM. THE FREAKING STOLL BROTHERS MARCH IN, SPILL FREAKING CHOCOLATE PUDDING AND INK ON THE PLANS 'ACCIDENTLY' AND JUST UGH. THEY DID THAT ON PURPOSE. I JUST KNOW IT. IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOING TO KILL THEM!" Annabeth stomped her foot angrily and the tree on her right burst into flames.

Percy jumped back. "What the- DID YOU JUST BECOME SO ANGRY YOU MADE A TREE BURST INTO FLAMES?"

Annabeth's anger melted into shock. "What? No! It must be _THEM_ Or Leo."

Percy groaned. "OKAY, I'll just go and put out the fire. No big deal." He saw the river and waved his hands to put out the tree. Nothing. He did it again. Nothing.

"Annabeth…" he said nervously. "Something isn't right."

"OF COURSE SOEMTHING ISN'T RIGHT! THE TREE IS ON FIRE!" Annabeth pointed at the tree.

Percy's eyes grew wide. "Annabeth! STOP!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pointed at Percy. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Annabeth you need to calm down!"

"Why?!"

"You're ON FIRE!" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "I'm _MAD_ PERCY! AND THERE'S A TREE BURNING!"

Then Annabeth saw her hand ablaze. She waved her hand back and forth. "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!"

"Annabeth! CALM DOWN!" Percy said trying to get her to stop freaking out.

She stopped, finally listening to him, and the flames in the tree died. Her hand wasn't on fire anymore. She looked a bit dazed.

"I think something happened to our powers." Percy summed up.

Annabeth blinked. "What?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh man, you got Leo's power."

DUNDUNDUN….

Annabeth looked at her hand like it was a foreign object and then looked up at Percy. "We need to talk to the others. Now."

Jason was cuddling with Sir Cuddles. He loved Sir Cuddles. He was having this fantastic dream where him and his new cat were eating ice cream. It was great. He started waking up and when he opened his eyes he didn't see his arms around Sir Cuddles. It was Leo. He freaked out and pushed Leo off the bed. "What the heck, Man!?"

"Meoowwww." Leo replied. The he got up off the floor and blinked. "WHO HOO! I'm not a cat anymore!" He started jumping up and down.

"Wait. What?!" Jason exclaimed. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED AND WHERE'S SIR CUDDLES?"

"_I'M_ SIR CUDDLES!" Leo threw his hands out and fell on his back again.

Jason shook his head. "No. NO. Sir Cuddles is a cat. An adorable cat. YOU CAN'T CHANGE INTO CAT FORM. No. this is a prank. WHERE IS SIR CUDDLES?"

"Dude, forget about the STUPID CAT! Something happened and I switched abilities with Frank! I turned into a cat and then you found me! And I found out you have a weird obsession over cats!"

"I'M LONELY."

"GET A THERAPIST THEN! NOT A CAT!"

Jason was about to burst. Leo wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Jason so mad before. Well, except for that one time when Leo played a fake wedding for him and Piper. HAHA, good times.

All of a sudden pipes burst from the cabin and started flooding the place.

"DUDE!" Leo yelled. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Jason said defending himself. "A pipe burst at a random time!"

The two ran outside, Jason still fuming. "I can't _believe_ you sometimes!" Then they heard a big KA-BOOM! And water burst through the roof of his cabin.

"Jason…" Leo said. "I didn't know how to turn back! You need to calm down before you destroy the entire camp."

"I'm not doing that, Leo!"

"Then how come I'm soaking wet and you're not?"

Jason blinked. "I'm not?" The water from the cabin stopped pouring out.

"Dude, I think you have-"

Percy and Annabeth ran over to Jason's cabin, calling their names.

"Guys!" Percy said out of breath. "Annabeth has creepy fire powers! And I lost my ability to do my cool water bending!"

"Really? Water bending?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're a fire bender now." Percy whispered.

Annabeth sighed in defeat.

Leo said, "Uh, Percy, I think I found your water bending ability…" He pointed at a confused Jason.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"No." Percy said. "YOU DID NOT TAKE MY COOL WATER BENDING ABILITIES!"

"NO, I DIDN'T I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW HOW-" Jason started ranting.

"YOU JERRKKKKKKKK-" He came at Jason. Jason instinctively held out his hands in defense, a huge spray of water following his hand, connecting with Percy's face. It forced him backwards on the ground.

Jason looked at his hand, at Percy, at his hand, and back at Percy.

Instead of a mad face, Percy was smiling. "DUDE."

"DUDE!" Jason held out his arms and then ran them through his hair.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Percy said, getting up. He slung an arm over Jason's shoulder and began to say, "Dude, I'm going to teach you everything I know. EVERYTHING. Like how if you make a giant bubble under water it's great for-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth cut in. "This is not what we came here for. We need to figure out what the heck is going on."

Jason and Percy looked disappointed. "But-" they both said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. That shut them up.

"So if Annabeth has my ability," Leo said. "And Jason has Percy's, and I have Frank's then what does Percy have? Nothing?"

Percy frowned. "I don't know. I mean I feel normal. Nothing weird happened. I just don't have my usual powers."

Leo sighed. "You must have Annabeth's." He came closer to whisper. "She has none."

"I swear Leo I will burn you into a crisp." Annabeth glared.

"Right. We need to find Frank to see what he has." Leo said. "ALLONSY!"

Everyone groaned.

Piper was walking around in the woods to bunker 9 to find Leo. She had to warn him about the Stoll Brothers plotting revenger because he didn't show up to the poker game that night. Piper had to send the message.

Anyway, Piper was walking and suddenly one of Leo's traps sprang and scared her so much. She jumped and she was sent flying into the air and landed in a tree. She could not believe what just happened. She was stuck in a tree. A FREAKING TREE. She was going to climb down, but it was so high that she froze. She could see the ground, but the fear of being squashed by it made her hold onto the branch tight. How did she even get up here?

Luckily, she wasn't there that long when Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth were walking by.

"JASON!" she called.

Jason looked up and grew wide-eyed. "Uh, what are you doing up there?"

"I'M STUCK. I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT UP HERE!" she yelled.

Percy said something to Leo and Annabeth and they headed out while Percy and Jason looked up at Piper in the tree.

"CAN YOU GET ME DOWN?"

Jason frowned. "UH, About that, Pipes. I can't. I think you can though."

Piper was going to scream. "NO I can't! I don't know how!"

"Piper! You can do this."

"Easy for you to say!" She yelled. The branch started to brake. Oh no, she thought and it broke. She felt herself falling and suddenly she stopped.

"Piper." Jason said. "You're not dead."

Piper opened her eyes and she was floating a foot off the ground. She freaked out and almost fell to ground, but fortunately Jason caught her.

"Uh, Annabeth and Leo are going to get everyone. We'll explain everything on the way." He blushed. "Uh, yeah."

Percy snickered.

Once they got to the bunker Piper was caught up on everything that had happened. Apparently, something happened to where everyone's power got switched.

"So I got Jason's power?" Piper asked. "That's how I survived the fall?"

Percy nodded. "Yup. I don't think I got any." He frowned.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Woooww. You're worried about not getting any power, yet I could have killed you with your own element."

"Oh Shut up." Percy said. It was jokingly but Jason stopped talking.

Piper and Percy exchanged glances. Piper waved her hand in front of Jason. He blinked. "Yeah?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Jason, meow like a cat!"

"Meow." Jason blinked. "Wait, I'm so confused. I feel like I'm zoning out a lot." Then it hit him. "NO. No. NO. NO. YOU CANNOT START CHAMRSPEAKING PEOPLE!"

"Piper does it!" Percy fought. "Besides, it was just you!"

Piper sighed. "You can't go around and tell people what to do."

"You stole a BMW."

"I WAS WRONG THAT TIME." Piper said. "I regret some things."

"Like what time?" Percy asked.

"Well, one time I charmspeak Jason to make me a sandwich because I was too lazy to do it." She blinked. "NOOOOO. STOP. I SWEAR I WILL CREATE A LIGHTNING BOLT OR SOMETHING."

"You don't even know HOW." Percy said.

"Oh come on. It can't be that hard!" Piper grabbed a sword from Leo's bunker and raised it in the air. Jason tried to protest, but too late. A huge CRACK in the sky was heard a lightning bolt shot into the weapon. Everyone was thrown back but Piper who just knelt to the ground wondering what she just did. She could totally use a nap right now. She might even pass out.

Jason staggered toward the blast and said, "Piper? Are you okay?"

"How do you doooo thisss?" she complained. "I want a nappp…"

Jason sighed. Percy yelled, "LIGHTNING IS SCARY. LET'S NOT DO THAT AGAIN."

Piper sat down exhausted. Jason sat down next to her. Percy was still complaining.

Hazel and Frank were on a lovely date together. They always do. They are the perfect couple.

Except Frank was really nervous about the date. He knew he shouldn't be – it was Hazel, after all. His best friend, his now girlfriend (wow he still couldn't believe it), but no matter what, she always made him nervous, in a good way.

Currently they were sitting on a picnic blanket by the edge of a strawberry field having an adorable date.

"I know you put me in charge of getting the food together, Hazel, but for some reason I just couldn't. The Stoll brothers totally wiped clean the convenience store down the street from the camp. So I decided to just order pizza." Frank said, opening the large cardboard box of pepperoni pizza.

"Pizza is always a good option!" Hazel smiled at him. "I brought two cans of Sprite, too. I couldn't find anything else, either," she shrugged.

Frank smiled. Hazel was so nice. He liked hazel. Too bad he always felt awkward and nervous around her.

As Frank leaned his hand on the picnic blanket, he felt something sharp and hard beneath it. "Ow," he muttered, moving his hand away.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

Frank moved the blanket from the spot. Underneath, in the gravel and dirt of the strawberry field, a huge mound of jewels beneath.

Hazel inhaled sharply. "How-?"

From behind them came Leo's voice and the sound of stomping feet. "HAZEL!? FRANK! HAZEL! FRANKKKKKKK?"

"Over here!" Hazel called helpfully.

Frank's eyes widened, as if to say, _Really? Why'd you call Leo over here!? WERE ON A DATE AND LEO IS ANNOYING._

Hazel smiled apologetically, knowing exactly what Frank was thinking.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Leo said, panting as he came up to them. He rested his hands on his knees. Annabeth was behind him.

Hazel and Frank stood up.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Something crazy is going on! Everyone has switched powers and we don't know why!" Leo offered.

"Really? Well, that's a new one. And kind of interesting." Frank said.

"I CAN'T DO MY COOL FIRENESS. ALL I CAN DO IS TURN INTO STUPID ANIMALS!" Leo yelled in Frank's face.

"You're a loser." Frank muttered. "And if you got my ability then who's do I have?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know."

Then a jewel appeared. Hazel frowned. "Uh, I didn't make that come up."

They all looked at Frank. "What?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US RICH!" Leo exclaimed.

"No."

Leo crossed his arms and looked at the ground, disappointed that Frank wasn't going to make him rich.

Annabeth said, "Guys, we need to meet the others back at Bunker 9 so we can sort this whole thing out."

The other agreed and hurried to the meet the others."

"Okay, so everyone else has each other's powers and abilities or whatever. What do we do now?" Piper asked.

Everyone was quiet. Annabeth had her thinking face on, as usual. She looked like she was trying to remember something. "Wait. We were all in bunker 9 because Leo wanted to show us his new contraption. Except none of us knew what it did. Except Leo-" Annabeth began.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF SETTING THIS WHOLE THING UP TO STEAL EVERYONE'S POWERS? IM APPALED, ANNABETH. COMPLETELY APPALLED." Leo crossed his arms and turned his back on the group. But then he looked back at them over his shoulder, saying, "And I am completely flattered by this accusation. YOU THINK IM GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A REAL EVIL VILLIAN! THIS IS GREAT. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MASTER BEING A VILLIAN!" Leo rushed over and gave Annabeth a hug. She pushed him away from her.

"So you did this?" Percy asked.

"Huh?" Leo looked at him, then shook his head. "Oh, no. of course not. I had no idea what the thing did. Which is probably why it switched our powers because I never got a chance to test what it did with more than one demigod in the room…"

"It's possible to switch it back, right? You can make it work?" Piper asked.

Percy raised his hand as if waiting to be called on. "Do we have to switch back so soon? I mean, I really want to tell a ton of people to dance like monkeys."

Leo face-palmed. "I have decided that it is in everyone's BEST interest NOT to use your new power until I can figure out how to reverse this!"

Everyone started complaining. Leo raised his hands in the air to shush them. "I know, you are all annoyed! But let's face it, do you really trust Percy with charmspeak? Or Piper with the ability to shoot lightning?! Or Annabeth with fire!?"

"Will I get hurt if I say I don't trust Annabeth with fire?" Frank asked nervously.

"Possibly." Annabeth said in a threatening tone, although she was smiling. _Either she's joking or she is thinking evil thoughts involving fire. _Frank thought. _So… stay away from Annabeth. _

"But, Leo is right. None of us should be going around using our abilities when we don't know how to control them properly." Annabeth agreed with Leo.

"So how are we going to switch our powers back?" Percy asked.

"THAT… is a good question." Leo laughed nervously. "Okay, I figured I'd just keep pressing the button until we are back to normal."

Piper groaned. "But that could take FOREVERRRRRRRR…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But we're just going to have to do it that way. It will take patience. Patience and hope."

Everyone else groaned.

"So, LETS BEGIN!" Leo called out. He disappeared for a moment to find his invention and returned a minute later with it in his hand. "OKAY. READY?"

"Ready…" everyone replied in a less-than-thrilled tone.

"THREE TWO ONE…" He pressed a button. Nothing happened. "Well, that was disapo-"

KA-BOOM! The machine blew up. Everyone groaned.

Percy frowned. "That didn't work."

"I know." Leo said annoyed.

"LEO, DANCE LIKE A MONKEY." Percy yelled.

Leo just stared at him, confused. "What?"

Percy frowned. "Wait, I thought that's how the whole charmspeak thing worked? You know, I tell you what to do and then you have to obey my command and then I become and evil dictator."

Piper face-palmed. "Percy, you can't become an evil dictator!" She blinked. "Wait, that power didn't work! I think Leo's stupid machine did something."

Percy frowned. "So I can't tell people what to do anymore?"

"Try and cause the sink over there to explode!" Piper said.

Percy shrugged. "Okay." He pointed at the sink but instead of it exploding with water, it burst into flames. "OH NO! NO NO NO. TAKE IT BACK. TAKE IT BACK! I DON'T WANT THIS POWER! TAKE IT BACK."

"WHO HAS PERCY'S POWER TO PUT OUT THE FLAME?" Everyone looked at Leo blankly. "COME ON! MY BUNKER IS ON FIRE!"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Leo, just get a bucket of water!" She pointed at the bucket of water in the corner and the water flew into the fire putting it out. "OH THIS IS SO COOL!"

Leo face-palmed. "I hate you all."

Frank sighed. "Leo sometimes I wish you would just be nice to everyone."

Leo smiled. "EVERYONE IS SO WONDERFUL. I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS."

Jason and Percy started cracking up. Leo snapped out of it. "I HATE YOU ALL! FRANK STOP CHARMSPEAKING!" Sparks started coming off his hands.

Jason stopped laughing and took a step back. "Dude, I know you're in a crisis right now, but we don't want you to blow up the bunker."

"IM COMPLETELY CALM."

Annabeth jumped at the rubies coming up near her. "NO MAKE IT STOP."

Piper turned into a cat. (Always a cat. Omg)

Jason just sat there watching everything unfold. He wondered if this is what it felt like being a normal mortal. He frowned. "Guys. I think you all need to calm down before this gets out of hand."

"HOW CAN WE BE CALM EVERYTHING IS SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL AND WE'RE GOING TO DESTORY THE WORLD PROBABLY BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO CONTROL THEIR FREAKING POWERS!" leo was freaking out. Badly. He fell to the floor in fetal position.

Jason studied the chaos. Percy's hands were one fire and he kept trying to put them out. Piper turned into a ferret. Annabeth looked like she was going to take every ruby on the ground and chuck it at everyone. Frank kept telling Leo what to do claiming it was revenge. Hazel kept trying to be a water bender.

"GUYS! ENOUGH!" He yelled. They all faced him slightly confused. "Maybe Leo can try one more time with this stupid machine and then we'll be back to normal. Now just sit down, shut up, and Frank, please help Piper not be a ferret."

After five minutes of awkward silence and Frank helping Piper not be a ferret, Leo came in with a stupid machine. He pressed the button and nothing happened which is usually when something does happen.

Leo frowned. "Okay…. So-"

Suddenly, a dust bomb flew next to the machine and blew up. Everyone rushed out of bunker nine.

Leo muttered, "Stoll brothers back again. All because I missed the poker game."

"You play poker?" Percy asked. "Can you teach me because I get very bored…"

"Sure, No problem, if we make it out alive." Leo said.

The Stoll's emerged from the shadows. "SUP, LEO." Connor said. "By the way, we rigged the entire forest. HAVE FUN ESCAPING!"

The bunker shut with the Stoll's inside. Leo couldn't open the door. "OH MAN. WE'RE SCREWED."

Out of nowhere they heard growling and something moving through the forest. Out of the woods came hellhounds, scorpions, and a hydra.

The seven immediately spilt up. Percy and Jason were being followed by four scorpions. Piper, Annabeth, and Frank were being followed by three hellhounds. Hazel and Leo were fighting a hydra in front of bunker nine.

Jason and Percy pulled out their swords. And then they were cornered by the creepy scorpions.

"We're probably going to die." Percy said.

"All because Leo had to miss that dumb poker game." Jason said.

"Yeah, because you two were cuddling." Percy snickered.

Jason wasn't sure whether to point his sword at the scorpions about to kill them, or Percy.

Jason noticed that Percy kept sparking. He got an idea. "Raise your sword in the air and summon a storm or a bolt! Should be easy. Maybe."

"What?!"

"JUST DO IT."

Percy raised his sword in the air and CRACK! Everyone flew back. Two scorpions roasted. Percy leaned against the tree. "How do you do that all the time!?"

"I don't. Okay, so what can I do?" Jason asked aloud.

"I don't know. Just try throwing your arm around and seeing if anything happens."

Jason rolled his eyes. He waved his hand in front of him and fire shot out at the scorpion. It started screeching and running in circles. Jason grinned. "Okay, this is pretty awesome."

He shot fire at the other scorpion. And BAM! The scorpions exploded in a cloud of dust.

"Uh, now what?" Jason asked.

"Can I just go back to my cabin? I'm so tired." Percy complained face planting on the ground.

Jason sighed. Today was sucktastic.

Hazel and Leo finally fought off the hydra by pure luck (and because of Leo's magic tool belt). Annabeth, Piper, and Frank fought off the hellhounds. The seven were all beat up and bruised and they weren't sure if Percy would ever wake up from his needed nap.

Everyone sat in a circle after Annabeth woke up Percy. They all went around in a circle saying what power they had. Percy and Jason had lightning and fire, respectively. Frank had water. Piper had none. Leo could summon things and manipulate the mist. Annabeth could charmspeak. Hazel could turn into animals.

"Wow, we are a bunch of messed up demigods." Leo said passing the ambrosia around. "I mean, it's a scary thought that Percy could actually fly."

"I'm too tired to fly." He moaned.

"Right." Leo said. "Anyway… I think there's a lesson to be learned in all of this."

"That everyone's gift and ability should be respected and that we all work super hard?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, I was going to say that Jason really really REALLY likes cats and all cats should run away from him, but that works too."

Jason glared.

Once everyone got some ambrosia after the crazy fight, they all just sat there staring at Leo who kept playing with pipe cleaners. They burst into flames and they didn't ever faze Leo.

"Hey, his powers are back." Piper said. "PERCY, DANCE LIKE A MONKEY!"

Percy was about to until Piper yelled. "DON'T. JUST KIDDING."

Percy blinked. "Ugh, Piper should have never gotten charmspeak. Like seriously, she's going to be an evil dictator."

"YUP!" Piper smiled.

Everyone was happy with their powers back to normal. Later that night, Jason went back to his cabin and heard a knock at his cabin door. He opened it and there was Leo holding a box. Leo walked on in.

"So about the whole 'turning into a cat' thing… Sorry I kind of invaded your personal privacy and told Percy. But I figured I would make up for it with this." He held out the box to Jason.

He held it and there inside was a cute cuddling kitty. "A CAT!"

"You know, just a gift saying that I'm proud of you, man." Leo smiled. "Now, that's the only cat you get so don't kill it or anything."

"I WONT." Jason was so happy that he got a kitty. "SIR CUDDLES!"

And everyone lived happily ever after – especially Jason. Because he loved his cat. A lot.

THE ENDDDdd


End file.
